Spider demon
Ah, the Spider demon. She cocoons her victims before feeding on them... the cocoon is for preservation." :— Leo Wyatt talking about the Spider demon.[src] : The Spider demon was a demonic being who would remain in her lair for a hundred years, after which she would emerge from her cave and feed on the magic of the most powerful living being she could detect. She would preserve her victims in a cocoon of webs until she was hungry enough to drain their powers, and their life, which is what she did to Rathmerein the 21st Century. At some point in time, the Spider demon made a cave her hidden lair, and, after capturing a powerful magical being to feed off of, she would stay there for a hundred years before hunting again.[1] It is possible she once had blue hair, as an unknown witch of the the Warren line drew an illustration of her with blue hair in the family's Book of Shadows. However, this could have been a different demon belonging to her species[2]. They also wrote a brief account of her, saying only about her feeding habits and the fact that she could be vanquished by a potionblessed by the Power of Three. Powers and Abilities Edit Agility: The ability to possess heightened agility. The Spider demon was easily able to do a backflip in order to avoid harm.Active Powers *'Life Draining:' The ability to drain the life force of other magical beings. The Spider demon survived by feeding on the life force of others. **'Power Absorption:' The ability to absorb the magical powers of other beings. By draining the life force of other beings, the Spider demon also took their magical power, though she was unable to access these powers. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other magical beings. The Spider demon used this ability to track down her next prey. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to alter one's physical shape. The Spider demon possessed the ability to transform into a spider. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess magically enhanced strength. *'Telepathy:' The ability to read and manipulate the minds of others. **'Telepathic Pain Inducement:' The ability to induce mental pain into the mind of another by concentrating on them. *'Web Projection:' The ability to project webbing from one's hands. The Spider demon used this power to preserve her victims in cocoons before feeding on them. While wrapped, her victims were preserved and protected from spells, physical and magical attacks. **'Voice Echo:' The ability to project one's voice elsewhere without being present. The Spider demon could project her voice through webs. Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. By feeding on other magical beings, the Spider demon was able to survive for centuries. *'Power Granting:' The ability to transfer magical powers to others. By scratching her victims, the Spider demon was able to convert other beings into her minions and was able to control them to a certain extend. spider.jpg|spider demon|link=Dinosaurswinxcharmed Wikia Category:Charmed Category:Other Category:Winx club Category:Monster high